Timeline
The following lists the chronology of main events in the Lorien Legacies series. It is still incomplete and is a Work-in-progress. WARNING - Contains plot spoilers. Forenote Codes to the novels / novellas are appended in the table below. Brackets, where applicable, direct to the specific chapter of the book. For consistency purposes, the Garde's names are all represented in their numbers. Key information The first crucial piece of information that links the plot directly with the timeline of human society is Sam Goode's birth date, revealed in The Power of Six as 4th January 1995. As Sam mentioned in the first novel that his father disappeared "eight years ago" when he was seven, he is thus of the same age as John Smith (or Number Four).For key references to age and duration, see LL1(16,19,21) and LL2(21). Hence the first novel is set in Fall 2010, and the remaining information can be henceforth derived from the narrations. The dates given are not necessarily accurate; they merely help the reader to get a rough gauge of the storyline's chronology. Assumptions The books take on the underlying assumption that time maintains the same for the Loric or the Mogadorians as it does for Earth (as in, the Loric/Magadorians gain age at the same rate as humans, as undertold by the narrations in the novels). Thus the "Year" listed below only represents the equivalent time period on Earth. Though not entirely relevant, the age of Aeternus (such as Ella) cannot be confirmed unless their birth date is known. This is true for Ella; it is unknown whether the other Loric Aeternus' ages can be determined. Timeline (For the section on 2011, see subpage Timeline/2011.) Before the Fall of Lorien After the Fall of Lorien, prior to I Am Number Four ''I Am Number Four 2011 Timeline continues on Timeline/2011. Derivation of dates and ages The derivation of the dates and ages is slightly complicated, and at times involves conflicting information. In quite a few instances, the lunar calendar is consulted to give dates. Some guessing is also involved. Most of the major events and battles featured take place in 2011. *'Chronology of the novels''' **'I Am Number Four' - The first novel is set in late 2010, when Four and Sam (both born in 1995) are both 15, as mentioned above. This puts the death years of One and Two in 2004 and 2007 respectively. The starting month, when Three was killed, is September 2010, as Seven mentioned in LL2(1). The end date is the Tuesday after the Battle of Paradise High School and is approximately January 11, 2011. See Discrepancy no.6 below. **'The Power of Six' - The second novel starts in some days/weeks following the first novel, hence beginning in late January 2011. Obvious moon phases are given in chapters 15 and 18, a full moon and last quarter respectively, setting the dates to be 18 and 24 February. This sets the final date to be approximately February 26-27. **'The Rise of Nine' - An agreement of two weeks was set up between Four and Six at the end of LL2 - this would be from February 25 to March 11. Chapter 24 provides the end date as March 8, 3 days before the stipulated meeting date. Six's company visited the Indian Himalayas for two days before that (March 6-7), thus Six's POV starts from March 5, while Four's POV begins 2-3 days after the cave incident (c. March 1). **'The Fall of Five' & The Forgotten Ones - Sam gives a wrong account of the duration (see Discrepancy no.11 below), but his POV nonetheless begins on March 8 (as Adam and the Garde coincidentally attack the base on the same day). Taking BK's invocation of the Antler on a full moon (March 19) is a good estimation, which would start Adam, Rex and Dust's journey on March 15, a week after Dulce. This places the final showdown of the Garde on March 21. **'Six's Legacy' - Begins some time before Two's death in 2007, when Six was 13, and leads up to the duo's capture some months after that. According to LL2(3), Katarina died three years before Four and Six first meet (in January 2011), giving Six's imprisonment period from late 2007 - mid 2008. The novella ends a day before the Battle of Paradise High School on January 10, 2011. **'Nine's Legacy' - Nine was captured in spring 2010, about a year before his liberation and before his third ankle scar appears (see Discrepancy no.3 below). The end date on Nine's liberation is the same as that of LL2. **'The Fallen Legacies' - Details Adam's teenage life and progress of his thoughts. Begins in 2004 before One's death when Adam was 13, and ends in September 2010 after Three's death. **'The Search for Sam' - Begins in October 2010, after Adam's recovery, and eventually leads up to the Battle of Dulce on March 8, 2011 when Adam frees Sam. **'The Last Days of Lorien' - Begins and ends in 1999, narrating the invasion of Lorien and its destruction. Four was 4 (see LL1(23)) then, setting the year. **'Five's Legacy' - Begins a few days after Two's death in 2007, when Five was 13, until some time after Three's death in 2010 when Five swears allegiance to the Mogadorians. *'Ages of main characters' **'One' - The supposedly oldest among the nine Garde, and slightly older than Adam (TLF3(4)), giving her birth year as approximately 1990, with conflicting sources (see Discrepancy no.2 below). She dies in 2004 at 14 years old. **'Two' - TLF3(17) describes her as 12 at the time of her death in 2007, giving birth year of 1995. **'Three' - The prologue of LL1 cites him to be 14 when he died in September 2010, giving his birth year of 1996. **'Four' - From LL1(21), Four was 15 in 2010, thus he was born in 1995. A clear mention of the "cool February air" in LL2(18) gives Four's birth month. **'Five' - Noted to be 9 (turning 10?) in 2004 and 13 in 2007 (TLF7(1,2)), thus probably born in late 1994. **'Six' - Was 13 in 2007 (TLF1(1)) and hence 16 turning on 17 when she met Four in January 2011. Born in 1994, though LL3(11) disagrees (see Discrepancy no.7 below). **'Seven' - Given her age as 17 years and 7 months in January 2011 (LL2(1)), her birth date would be in June 1993. **'Eight' - Birthdate not explicitly given, expected to be as old as Six or Seven. See Discrepancy no.8 below. **'Nine' - LL2(31) describes him to be about the age of Four; born in 1995. **'Ella' - Born on the day of the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien (Quartermoon, 1999), as mentioned in LL2. **'Sam Goode' - Birthdate given as January 4, 1995 in LL2(21). Sets the timeline. **'Sarah Hart' - Birthdate not explictly given, expected to be about Four's age or older. **'Adamus Sutekh' - Was 13 in 2004 when One died (TLF3(1)). Born in 1991. Discrepancies There are many discrepancies in the novel with regards to the chronology, moon phases and ages of characters. These apply for published works only, and may be corrected or clarified in upcoming novels, to which some of the listed events in the timeline are subject to changes. #In TLF5, Sandor observed Brandon to be "a few years older" than him, but this is contradictory for Brandon would already be 39 years old then, according to Four's age reckoning. In this article, this is assumed to be Sandor's observational mistake. #In TLF5, Sandor identifies the ages of the nine Garde at the airstrip between infancy and six years, of which both are questionable, as One would have already been nine years old and Ella does not leave from this Loric ship. Coincidentally, a recall by Adamus in TLF3 also erroneously describes One as at most six or seven years old at that time. #In TLF2, Nine already had three ankle scars when he was captured in spring, and he stayed in prison for about a year. However, the events between the death of Three and Nine's release from imprisonment spanned across only five months from September to February. This is also supported by TLF7 that Nine was already captured at the time of Three's death. #TLF7 incorrectly assumes the interval between Two's and Three's deaths to be two years, and attempts to fit the events of Rey's death and burial up to Five's breakup with Emma in the first year, and Five's training with Ethan in the second. In truth, three years have passed, thus creating a time rift of about 1.5 years between Rey's death and Five's departure from the island. #While mentioned in LL2(18) that the date of Henri's imprisonment in Athens, Ohio is January 19, it is not possible as this event takes place during Thanksgiving in the first novel. This reference is ignored in this article. Though out of point here, there may be a certain connection between Number Four and the number 19, as the same number appeared on Bernie Kosar's collar tag when he first appeared as a dog. #On the Saturday night which the James house fire occurred, Four reported seeing a full moon in the sky. Considering the date between New Year's day and the next full moon on February 18 (mentioned in LL2), this would have to be on January 19 (see the lunar chart here), giving too little time for Four, Six and Sam's battle recovery and combat training as described in LL2, as well as being on a Wednesday which does not fit the plot. This article assumes that this event occurred on the first weekend after the resumption of school, and dates to approximately January 8. See LL1(24) and LL2(1). #A remark in LL3(11) relates Six as being only two years old when she left Lorien for Earth. This is contradictory to the references provided in LL2 and TLF1 that show her age as 16, and hence 4-5 years old during the trip. The mistake is likely caused by a discontinuity between LL2 and LL3. #In LL3, Eight relates how he has already developed Legacies before the death of his Cêpan eight years prior to the visit of Six, Seven and Ella. Assuming the development of Legacies in the Garde only start from about age 13, this effectively places him in his early twenties by then, clearly violating the age rule for which One is significantly older than the rest of the Garde. Considering his fighting abilities being fairly developed then, it is most likely that he has estimated the number of years wrongly. For now, the year is accepted until the age of Eight is confirmed in subsequent publications. #In TLF4, Adam recalled a note dated about 1 year old (when he viewed it) that required new Mogadorian prisoners to be sent to the Dulce base. This would date to approximately October 2009, before Nine was imprisoned, so it was a wonder why he was not taken to the Dulce base while Sam and Sarah were thereafter. #Between LL2 and LL3, the Battle of Dulce happened 3 days before Four and Six's rendezvous, and thus 11 days after Four and Sam's capture at Paradise, Ohio where Sam last met his mother. This is coincidentally also the date on which Adamus and Malcolm free Sam from his Dulce prison, supported by both LL3 and TLF4. Hence, it is not possible for Malcolm and Adam to arrive only "weeks" after the final appearance of Sam at Paradise. Considering that their trip from Paradise to the New Mexico base takes about a week, it is more likely to be a mere 4-5 days between the visits of son and father. (Despite there being also a possibility of a 18-day gap between the captures of Four/Sam and Six, the latter's trip to the Himalayas was short enough to make neither durations actually feasible.) #In LL4, Sam recounts that he has been trapped in the base in Dulce for weeks and uses the number of times the guards bring in his food to support his time reckoning. However, details in LL3 and TLF4 all point to the fact that only 10 days have passed since his capture and eventual liberation by Adam and Malcolm, which happens simultaneously with the Garde's invasion into the base at the end of LL3. As a result, taking away his interrogation time with Setrákus Ra and transport time to Dulce, he could only have stayed in the Dulce prison cell for a maximum of 4-5 days. Taking Day 0 (February 25) to be the day of Six's departure, Day 1 would be that of Sam's capture, Day 6-7 would be the time where Sam is taken to his prison cell in Dulce, and Day 11 would be Six's capture in Dulce, New Mexico when she was questioned by Setrákus Ra on the location where she'd meet Sam on Day 14. In this article, it is assumed that this was the result of Setrákus Ra playing with his mind to demoralize him. Notes Category:Timeline